The present disclosure relates to the field of computing devices, and specifically to computer networks that are used by computing devices.
While early computing devices were stand-alone machines that operated autonomously, modern computing devices often utilize resources that are found on a network. These modern computing devices may be computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or any other device that can be coupled, either by hard-wiring or wirelessly, to the network.